Bearing blocks are commonly used on sailboats for controlling and changing the direction of lines, to provide a mechanical advantage, or otherwise adjust the rigging. These blocks must be anchored to fixtures on the boat, such as padeyes, eyestraps, u-bolts, booms, and the like. Blocks are typically anchored to the fixtures by use of metal shackles, or by using a length of strap or webbing. Various disadvantages are associated with each of these anchoring configurations.
Anchoring a block by use of a metal shackle may require the use of a substantial shackle piece with an associated substantial weight. In addition, the metal shackle is rigid and not compact. Lightweight components are preferred for sailboats, particularly for performance type sailboats. Likewise, there is a desire in sailing to keep decks as clutter free as possible. This has led to interest in low profile bearing blocks, which may be kept close to the deck surface. Rigid metal anchor shackles for bearing blocks do not lend themselves well to these applications requiring low weight and low profile bearing blocks.
In order to address these problems, block anchor configurations utilizing a length of strap or webbing have been developed. These configurations offer comparable strength to metal anchors with the advantage of being significantly lighter. In addition, webbed or strapped configurations provide a lower profile block than a metal anchor can.
A disadvantage, however, that these webbed or strapped anchors share with metal anchors is that they may hamper movement of the block to a different location for use in alternate applications. There are a great number of places on a boat that a block may be attached. Some of these potential anchoring places, such as to a boat mast or boom, will not allow for use of a rigid metal anchor designed to be used with an eyelet or the like. Although a webbed or strapped anchor could be used in a variety of places on a boat, it will not easily be moved to a different location, as the web or strap anchor must be sewn on in place. Once sewn in place, the webbing must be cut to remove the block. Also, the process of sewing the web or strap in place requires a high degree of skill, particularly when a boat is in water and unsteady. The strap or web must be tightened to a desired tightness and then sewn while being held at this tightness.
An unresolved need therefore exists for more versatile light weight and low profile boat block tether configurations.